


The Final Encounter

by Littlelazyknight



Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, Light Angst, Schinichi gets only mentioned but I'll tag DC anyway
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-14
Updated: 2018-09-14
Packaged: 2019-07-11 14:19:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15974084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Littlelazyknight/pseuds/Littlelazyknight
Summary: That was almost the end.Snake was in prison.Pandora was destroyed.Only one thing left, one enemy to face and Kaitou Kid will disappear forever.





	The Final Encounter

Kaito sighed. That was almost the end.  
Snake was in prison.  
Pandora was destroyed.  
Only one thing left, one enemy to face and Kaitou Kid will disappear forever.  
He stood on the roof, waiting. He knew for sure that she received his notice.  
Finally, after what felt like hours of waiting, he heard footsteps.  
"Kaito?" asked Aoko, opening the door "What do you want to tell me?"  
Half of Aoko expected another prank, the other half hoped for a confession. It was neither- she knew that just by looking at his face.  
"What happened?"  
"Shall we dance?" Kaito asked softly.  
Aoko took his hand without hesitation, but after a moment she couldn't stop herself from saying:  
"But there's no music."  
"Does it matter?" he said trying to sound cheerful using all that was left of his Poker Face.  
For the first time in forever he didn't have to lie to her, he didn't have to act, hide his feelings and emotions.  
Today Kaito didn't need his Poker Face and he shed it with relief.  
He hugged Aoko tightly, burying his face in her hair.  
"Kaito, what's wrong?" asked Aoko but the only answer she got was too quiet to understand.  
"What did you say?"  
"Close your eyes. It'll be easier to do it that way."  
She could feel him shivering in her arms.  
"But..."  
"Please."  
"Alright."  
It should be easy as always- Kaitou Kid appeared in his white suit hundreds of times. It took only seconds for the phantom thief to change clothes.  
It took few more this time, probably because his hands were shaking so much.  
He took a deep breath.  
"Done."  
When she opened her eyes at first she wanted to scream and attack the phantom thief standing before her. She hated him, despised him and most importantly she didn't know what he did to Kaito.  
Aoko looked at Kaitou Kid- he looked just like he always did: flawless white suit, cape wavering behind him and his signature grin...  
Wait.  
There was something different.  
Kid didn't smile mischievously, instead he nervously played with his monocle. Aoko could clearly see his face.  
"Kaito" she whispered and tears suddenly filled her eyes.  
"That's me."  
She grabbed him by his jacket and looked him straight in the eyes.  
She was close. Kaito could perfectly see her tears and the mix of sadness and anger on her face. He felt guilty and for a moment regretted his decision, but he knew it had to be done. Aoko deserved to know the truth. He didn't want to continue their friendship (and perhaps something more) having a secret that great.  
"How could... Why did you..."  
"My father was murdered. I had to avenge him and becoming Kaitou Kid was the only way."  
She let him go.  
"I don't want to lie to you anymore. I regret that I did." after a little hesitation he added "I'm sorry, Aoko."  
He couldn't get even the slightest idea what she was thinking. It was like she had her own Poker Face.  
"I need some time to think." she said after a moment that seemed like hours.  
"Of course, but before you leave... I just want you to know that I'm aware that what I did was wrong. Don't feel sorry for me because of my father. If you want to I'll go to the police station right now and turn myself in."  
In a second her blank expression disappeared replaced by anger and she grabbed his jacket once more. Kaito was certain she'll just bring him to the station herself.  
"You're an idiot! King of idiots!"  
He didn't dare to say anything.  
"Just tell me- who am I to you? Because I thought we were close!"  
"We are..."  
"So close that you wouldn't hesitate to ask me for help. I guess I was wrong. Tell me- do you think that I'm not trustworthy or you just consider my help worthless?!" Aoko screamed and tears filled her eyes again. She could barely breath.  
"I just wanted you to be safe." he said quietly.  
"I don't want to be safe when you're in danger! I want to know when something is happening, I want to help, I want to... Promise me that you'll never do this again. That you'll let me stand by your side no matter how tough the fight."  
Kaito hesitated for a moment and her grip tightened.  
He looked away.  
"But..."  
"I'm old enough to decide for myself."  
"I know." Kaito said, looking in her eyes and after a moment he added: "I promise."  
He knew that this decision will have major consequences. After bringing down Snake world didn't suddenly become perfectly safe place. Whoever those people in black that Kudo fought against were they were dangerous. Kaito was almost certain that he'll get dragged in that case again sooner or later. Imagining Aoko involved send shivers down his spine.  
On the other hand Aoko was strong and fast enough to keep up with him. She was bright, talented and... indeed old enough to decide for herself.  
He was so lost in thoughts that the kiss took him by surprise.  
Aoko smiled to him softly. He could still see tears in her eyes and he still felt a little guilty but...  
He also felt happy and for the first time in a long time- free.  
"Now take off that flashy suit before someone sees you and you really end up in jail."

**Author's Note:**

> The idea behind this fic was simple- Kaito telling Aoko about his secret instead of the usual scenario with her learning that by accident. It got way more shippy than I intended when I started writing it, but well... things happen.


End file.
